


Positions And Positioning

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker and Reed experiment. (07/27/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Commander "Trip" Tucker carefully fought against the bonds that were currently restraining him. He took in a shuddering breath and asked himself for the umpteenth time how he had ever ended up like this. He fought down the sudden feeling of rising panic. He ordered himself to keep calm, even though he wasn't even able to look at the man who held him down, due to a blindfold on his eyes. His heart had begun to hammer in his chest, and his breath was becoming shallow.  
He was blind. Helpless. Depending solely on his sense of hearing and smell and maybe touch. If the other man touche dhim.

Then the hands were back, touching his naked body again, and again he shuddered.  
The hands were slowly stroking his chest, somehow soothing, caressing the exposed skin of his upper body, paying special attention to the nipples, stroking them into hardness, and Trip couldn't help moaning and squirming under the assault. A single finger gently wandered over his lips in a featherlike touch, leaving a tingling trace behind.

Trip sucked in a sharp breath but the sensation didn't last long, the finger being replaced by two sensual lips, capturing his, claiming him. Before he even had the opportunity to react any further, the mouth left his lips, traveling down his neck toward his already erect nipples. Teeth scraped over his skin, and Trip shuddered again, not able to suppress a moan. He felt the mattress dip under the additional weight of the other man, felt bare skin touching his, and a knee was carefully pushed between his thighs.

The hands were back, on his stomach, his sides, making their way down south, followed by a hot mouth, sucking, nibbling. Trip twitched and gasped in surprise and pleasure when said mouth suddenly reached his hardness, only to leave it again with only a promise of further attention.

He moaned in protest.

"Shhh...," a well known voice whispered into his ear. "Patience. I'm certainly not finished with you..."

"If you want to kill me, why not shoot me and be over with it?" Trip managed to groan.

It earned him a chuckle. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Trip let his head fall back when the hands returned, slick and warm, starting at his shoulders and working themselves over his arms in long, slow strokes, down his chest and abdomen toward the hips and thighs, kneading the muscles and teasing rather sensitive spots, again only lightly brushing over his groin. A faint scent of musk hung in the air and wherever the hands had touched him, his skin warmed and started to prickle. Trip moaned again as the other man reached between his parted legs and further, brushing over his backside in a most tantalizing manner.

"God, whoever taught you to torture a man like this?" Trip breathed.

Again he heard a chuckle. He hissed, more in surprise than pain, when something cool and slick suddenly entered him. The hiss turned into a shriek, and he felt his hips buck involuntarily when whatever was inside him thrust against the special spot that turned his spine into molten lava every time it was touched.  
Gentle fingers closed around his hardness again, soft and hot lips touched his, a tongue demanded entrance. His whimper was swallowed in a passionate kiss.

"God, please...stop this...and do somethin'..."

"Still the commander?" was the throaty reply. "Sorry, sir, consider this insubordination."

Trip felt close to screaming, when those talented lips roamed over his body again, the man slightly breathing over the hot skin here and there to cool it down for a second, only to leave it burning with desire, longing for more.

"Please...," Trip whimpered once more, struggling against the leather cuffs.  
Somehow he wondered how the other man had managed to reduce him, Trip Tucker, commander, into a begging and pleading bundle of utter desire and burning need. With a swift move the man removed whatever item he had been using on him, and finally replaced it with himself, burying himself in Trip's burning body.

The blindfold was removed and finally Trip was able to look into the blue-gray eyes of his lover, blazing with a flame so intense he had never seen in them before.

"Mal...," Tucker moaned as the other man quickly released the cuffs and moved inside him.

Finally he was able to touch, caress, stroke his lover, digging his fingers into the other man's back as Malcolm let go of control, giving in to his own want and thrust deep into his body, swallowing Trip's screams of completion in a fiery kiss.

* * *

"That was..."

"Intense."

Blue-gray eyes looked into his, as Malcolm tenderly embraced him, brushing his lips over his. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Whatever for?"

"Your trust."

"Uhm..." Tucker was slightly confused.

"Trip, you handed over control to me, completely, trusting I would not hurt you. Not that I ever could..."

Trip whirled around to face his lover, cupping his face with his hands and kissing him ever so gently.

"Stop this! I know that, Mal. I trust you with my life every day we're out there. I trust you with my heart and soul every second of every day, regardless of where we are. Because I love you, Lieutnant Malcolm Reed. Do you get that?"

A warm, incredibly soft smile lit up the other man's features. "Love you too, Trip."

"Good. Say," he smiled, "what was that stuff you used on me? Itâ€”was getting warm?"

Malcolm smirked and reached for the bottle, handing it over to his lover. "That was the intention."

Trip's eyebrows rose several notches. "Where did you get that from?"

"I have my secrets."

"I can see that." Trip dangled the leather cuffs from two fingers. "Some more than we all have thought. What was it they say about still waters?"

"I'm hardly still."

"No?"

"No."

A devilish smile crept over Trip's features and he switched his lover onto his back, straddling the smaller man's hips. Fastening the cuffs on Malcolm's wrists he kissed his surprised lover fervently.

"Let's prove that theory right, lieutnant."


End file.
